Science And English Don't Mix
by Danica V
Summary: Greg's writing a book about the untold legends of old Vegas, his editor however is a completely different story.
1. Chapter 1

Stiletto heels clanked across the tile of the lobby, and a woman dressed in a black halter dress adorned with white polka dots and a black blazer entered the crime lab. Her red hair was tightly pulled back in a bun, and black horn-rimmed glasses framed her delicate face. This was not her territory but it was the only way to get through to her recent client. The curly-haired flustered secretary at the front desk greeted her nervously, "How can I help you?"

The auburn haired working girl extended her hand of freshly painted black polish to the older woman. The secretary took the milky white slender hand and shook it. "Could you be a doll and find Gregory Sanders for me?"

The women looked confused at the name, but quickly realized what the young lady meant. She jumped up suddenly, understanding that the sharply dressed young lady was important. "Of course! I didn't quite catch your name though…"

"Tell him his editor is here, he should come running then." The ginger told her.

She stood at the desk with her messenger bag at her side containing the first draft of the book her client had sent her. It had taken her months to read it, and she wondered if he had even edited what he had submitted. He needed some work, but she liked the idea surrounding his book on the history of this city, so she was willing to sacrifice her sleep for him. She pulled a small compact from her bag and checked to see if her eyes were evenly coated with dark liner. Satisfied she snapped it shut, but not before catching a glimpse of dirty blonde hair that she knew was all too familar.

By then the flustered secretary was back and relieved to see the third party in the lobby. "Greg, your editor is here!"

A sly smile etched across his face. "Hello Ruby."

Ruby Lenore half-smiled at the man with boyish-good looks, but then her face changed to seriousness. She pulled out the draft she had stowed away in her bag, and shoved it into his chest. "You've got work to do Mr. Sanders, and don't pull that Norwegian shit on me I'm not about to buy it. Seeing as you won't answer my calls and you never confirmed our meeting, this was my last resort."

His hands wrapped around her neck and swiftly pulled her vermillion hair out of the tight bun. Her tresses fell to her shoulders in a wave of thick hair making her let a sigh escape her glossy painted lips. He however was amused, "You need to loosen up doll face."

Ruby scoffed, but couldn't help but to be charmed by Greg, yet again. She shook her head and sighed. "You infuriate me Sanders! But, I must be off now."

She turned to walk off, but he gripped onto her thin porcelain wrist. Startled by him, her vintage glasses almost fell off but Greg's hand going through the scarlet hues of her hair stopped it. Suddenly his lips brushed hers, and in the heat of the moment she let herself get caught up in it. Rapidly she pulled away, though this hadn't been the first time they had shared an intimate moment since he hired her. "Greg…"

"Ruby, I can't help it." He whispered against her lips.

Ruby stared into his eyes seeing the mischief that was held there. "Why not?"

That infamous smirk came across his face, and Ruby regretted even asking. "You're just so hot when you're angry."

Ruby pushed him away, and rolled her eyes. "Call me later Mr. Sanders."

She walked away knowing that he watched her do so, and a smile etched across both of their faces. Greg was unaware that anyone else had seen the scene of affection they had shown and was surprised to hear a voice beside him. "New girlfriend, eh Greggo?"

Greg signed at the unfortunate nickname his coworker Nick Stokes had gifted to him. "Yeah something like that. Did Sara tell you about the book I'm writing?"

"Yeah, sometime about Vegas' history. Why?"

Greg's head nodded to the door. "That's my editor." 

Nick just smiled at his younger friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Her visions blurred from the lack of sleep and the dim lighting in the near empty office. Her brain had stopped functioning, to the point that she had no idea what she had last read. His thoughts were fragmented, that even her mind went spinning. Ruby hadn't wanted to be a book editor, she wanted to write, but she knew she had to make some sort of living. She was born to a high-class restaurant owner and a top chef, but she never wanted that life, money was not involved in her future. But this Greg Sanders had been the most intriguing client she ever had.

Pushing her vintage glasses on top of her head, Ruby rubbed her hand across her forehead with a sigh. It was getting to be too late, and she had to get out of this office. However, this project was taking over her, for her love for anything vintage and mobsters got the better of her. She had never heard of the Peaking Pimp before, and these interesting stories of the untold legends of The Rampart intrigued her so. She had to sit down with Mr. Sanders to help him, but she knew that they'd never get anything done. That's how it went with them, for on their first meeting they jumped each other bones without so much as a ten-minute conversation.

Ruby put her glasses back onto her face, and saved her document. She hit the print button and waited for the pages to begin spitting out of the printer. She had worked her way through the first story to perfect it, but she knew her work was coming home with her. She put all her things away into her messenger bag, and powered down. She was the last person to leave the office, so she locked up and made her way down the dirty streets of Vegas to her apartment. Ruby wondered why she still lived here, life in New York in a higher paying editorial job, would have suited her far better. It was her parents' needy behavior that kept her home, they never had authority over her and being a single child she was cursed with a horrible habit of relying on them. They practically jumped at her requests, and it was because of this she was going to leave. That was until Greg Sanders' manuscript appeared on her desk, he was the only reason she stayed in this decaying town.

The city never slept, and from the early mornings spent with Greg neither did the crime. Walking in heels was not a good idea, but Ruby was a sucker for fashion and pain would never stop her. She walked up the stairs leading to her apartment, and finding the door unlocked she realized something was amiss. The light was on in the bedroom, a habit she made sure never happened. She put her bag down on the coffee table, and cautiously went toward the door. Her heartbeat raced, and when she swung the door open she sighed in relief at the familiar figure sitting on the bed.

Ruby kicked off her shoes, walked over to him and sat beside him on her bed. "I thought you worked nights."

He smiled at her. "I have the night off tonight, at least until I get called in for a case. So I hear we have some talking to do."

Ruby smirked and pushed him onto his back. She crawled on top of him, and bent down to kiss him. "Not now, I'll tell you later."

The sun shining through the blinds that Ruby forgot to close woke Greg Sanders up where he lay in his lady's bed. Their relationship was a strange one; one minute they were making love, the next she was telling him that he sucked at composing a paragraph. He leveled her out by telling her she knew nothing of science and technology, and that was why she kept him around. Greg's hand ran across her soft cheek, weaving into her bright red hair that was what first lured him in. Her eyes flickered open, and a satisfied sigh escaped her pouty lips. He smiled down at her in content.

"Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"The first story is done: about the Indian reporter's death, I edited it completely but had to change some things. Just make sure it's accurate, especially when you're supposed to be talking about the forensics."

Greg got out of the bed, and quickly pulled on his discarded clothes. He went into her living room and retrieved the hardcopy manuscript that she had been editing all over the place. He read over what she had fixed, and noticing she was adding her own thoughts about the history. Ruby had been doing her homework, and he decided it was time she was asked something that had been on his mind for a while.

Greg strolled back into her room, where she was still falling asleep. He climbed back into her bed. "Do you wanna co-write?"

She rolled over with sleep covering her eyes. "What?"

"Well, you're really good at writing and you're helping me, and I noticed that you've been adding your own thoughts, so I think we should just co-write it together."

"That sentence had too many 'ands' in it."

Greg laughed at her. "That's my point. So what do you say?"

Ruby smiled. "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Lights, red and blue bounced off the brick walled apartment complex, chasing the black shadows from the night. Officers swamped the front door, a few of them walking the stairs to the forced open apartment door. Yellow tape marked the doorframe, and Captain Brass stood waiting for his csis to arrive. Outside Greg Sanders pulled the Denali into a parking space, and got out with Sara Sidle beside him. Both of them held silver kits in their hands, and they walked up the stairs to greet Brass. Greg noticed his surroundings and knew exactly where he was. He began to worry.

"Is there a body?" Sara asked.

Greg held his breath in, begging for the answer to be no. When Brass shook his head, he let it go and was so relieved. Brass gave him an odd look. "You going to be okay, Greg?"

Greg nodded. "Uhh…yeah. Let's go process this scene."

Greg walked into the apartment that he knew so well and began to walk the grid. Brass shot Sara a confused look, that she just shrugged about and entered the apartment behind her coworker. Nothing seemed too out of place, but Sara began to photograph what she thought would help. Greg must have been in the bedroom surveying the scene, and she realized that Brass never said what happened here. She passed over a picture frame on a lamp table, and had to backtrack when she recognized one of two people in the picture. It was of a woman with old-school glasses and bright red hair dressed in a blue halter dress sitting at dinner with Greg's arm tightly wrapped around her shoulders. The two of them were smiling, and Sara knew now why Greg was acting so strangely.

Greg had gone into the bedroom to find what he could. He had no idea what had happened, or if Ruby was still alive. He was thankful that there was no body but he needed to know if she was all right. Greg sighed; he couldn't work this case. He walked out into the living room to find Sara looking at a picture that Ruby's mother had taken when they went to her restaurant a few weeks ago.

Greg cleared his throat. "Um, did Brass say what happened here?"

"No, but you want to explain?" She asked.

"Look, I'll tell you later, right now I just want to find Ruby. I'm going to go get Brass."

Greg walked away from the crime scene and found Brass speaking to the neighbors a few doors down. The neighbors waved to him, having being familiar with seeing Greg come and go. Brass thanked them for their statements and then came over to the younger man. "Brass, what exactly happened here?"

"Isn't that your job?"

Greg sighed. "It looks like a forced entry, books have been thrown from the bookcase, she fought him. But no body?"

"She's downstairs with the ambulance, apparently she's been asking for you." Brass told him.

Greg breathed a sigh of relief, and spirited down the stairs. He rushed to the ambulance where the redhead he had come to love so dearly, was sitting in the back being bandaged up. She smiled at his worry. "It took you long enough, I guess you can't work this case then."

Greg smiled back at her and hugged her. "Ruby, that doesn't matter, what matters is that you're okay."

She leaned closer to him and kissed his neck. "I'm a fighter Gregory, I can handle myself."

"What happened?"

"I was coming home and he followed me into the apartment and attacked me. He came out of nowhere, and he ruined my favorite pair of shoes. I have no idea who he was."

"We'll find him, did you get any DNA off him?"

She nodded. "I did what you always told me, I scratched his face, there's probably skin cells underneath my fingernails. Do you want to take it?"

"I'll get Sara to, just because I want whoever did this to you to be caught and they'd question the evidence if they knew our relationship."

Ruby nodded at him. "I wrote the next story, I want you to read it."

Greg smiled down at the cute nerd he had involved himself with it. "I'm sure it's fine honey, but I think first we have to deal with this."

"If you insist."


	4. Chapter 4

Greg Sanders pulled open his apartment door at the sound of knocking. Being as it was Saturday, it was much too early for him to be thinking so hard. He was dressed in the boxers he wore to sleep, and his usually gel-infested hair was ruffled from sleep. Behind the door revealed the one person who was constantly in his midst. She smiled at his exhausted form as he let her in. He was happy to see Ruby, just not at ten o'clock in the morning, and he knew she just wanted to go over revisions. She shook her head at him, and ventured into his kitchen to brew him a pot of coffee to wake him. He watched her as she did this, and noticed the change in her clothing.

He leaned against the doorway. "I didn't know you owned a pair of jeans."

She sent a glare in his direction, waiting for the pot to be done. "I don't wear dresses and skirts all the time, sweetie."

He looked down at her feet and laughed at the two-inch heels. "But you always wear heels."

She shrugged, and turned back to the cupboard. "I've got a thing for them, it's never gonna die." She pulled out two mugs, and poured steaming coffee into both. She walked over to him and handed his cup while blowing over her own to cool it down.

He took it with thanks and began to drink the liquid that kept him going. "So what else do we have to do?"

She sat at the kitchen table. "Don't worry about that right now, just drink your coffee and get dressed, then we'll talk about it."

They sat in a comfortable silence drinking their coffee. When Greg was finished he put his mug in his sink, and then went into his room to change. Ruby took her own mug and put it in the sink with his. She opened up her messenger bag, and took out her laptop. She opened their manuscript, and began to read over from the first page. She gasped from Greg's arms wrapping around her and his lips hitting her neck. She had gotten too preoccupied in reading, that he had startled her. He smiled and sat beside her, so they could go over everything.

"So what else needs to be fixed?" He asked her.

She scanned through what they had. "I think we're good."

"So what does that mean?"

Ruby smiled at him, he was certainly intelligent but sometimes he had no common sense. "Now we sent it to the publishers, baby."

"What if they don't like it?"

"I think we'll be fine, I had a book published by the one I'll send it out to and this seems interesting."

Greg kissed her abruptly, and Ruby smiled into the kiss. He parted from her only to rest his forehead against her own. "Ruby?"

"What is it, honey?"

Greg sighed. "I…I love you."

Ruby's smile widened and she threw herself into him, kissing him with as much passion as she could muster. He grinned when her lips parted from his own, and wrapped his slender arms around her tiny waist. She sighed onto his neck, tickling his skin, "Oh Gregory, I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

A familiar clank of heels bounced off the tile floor, and the secretary of the lab looked up at a woman she knew she had seen once before. Ruby Lenore held a hardback book in her arms, when she sauntered over to the desk. She smiled at the secretary. "Is Mr. Sanders in right now?"

"He may be at a crime scene, do you want me to page him?" She asked.

"If you don't mind, but I really just want to leave this for him anyway." Ruby told her.

She laid now the book titled The Lost Legends written by Greg Sanders and Ruby Lenore. The secretary looked up in surprise at seeing one of the criminalist's name printed onto a book. Ruby only smiled, watching as the lobby secretary picked up her phone and began to dial Greg's number. Ruby listened to her side of the dialogue on the phone, gathering that Greg was somewhere in the lab.

Ruby turned at the footsteps heading into the lobby, and smiled at seeing the man she was utterly in love with. Greg's face broke out into a grin seeing the beautiful redhead in the lobby waiting for him. He walked over to her and pulled her into a short embrace. Ruby smiled at her boyfriend's affections. "Hey Greg."

Greg pulled away from her and held her shoulders an arms length away, so that he could look her straight in the eyes. "Is everything okay?"

Ruby nodded and smiled. She pulled the book off the desk and handed it to him. "I just wanted to personally deliver this to you."

Greg took the book from her. It was their book, the one that the two of them had taken so much time in creating. Holding it he felt as if it was his baby, since all the content held within had been a mix of their thoughts, like a child half of it belonged to Ruby. "Wow, just thanks. I really appreciate all the help you've given me in this project, and I'm really glad we did this together."

"As am I."

He placed the book on the desk counter, and embraced her fully yet again. Only this time he swept her off her feet and kissed her passionately. They may have come from different ends of the spectrum, but they fit.


End file.
